


‘What’s a knot?’

by KatSolus



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:19:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1389178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatSolus/pseuds/KatSolus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Embarrassing discussion with the parents</p>
            </blockquote>





	‘What’s a knot?’

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, first story for Teen Wolf.

Derek climbed in through the window, quietly dropping onto the floor. Neither Scott nor Stiles had heard him. Not surprising for Stiles as he was talking loudly and excitedly, but Derek would have thought Scott should have picked up on Derek’s scent or heartbeat at least. On closer inspection he noted Scott had ear buds in and was watching something intently on the laptop. 

‘Come on Dude, does it happen or not?’ Stiles poked Scott in the side.   
Scott grimaced pulling a bud out of his ear, ‘It didn’t happen to me and Allison; and I haven’t got that far with Kira. Isaaac hasn’t said anything. Why don’t you ask your boyfriend? He’s a born wolf. He would have a better idea.’ A look of horror came to his face. ‘Hasn’t it happened to you and Derek?’ He ground out through clenched teeth. 

Stiles grinned and poked Scott again, this time in his cheek. ‘Nah. Derek wants to wait until I’m 18. You know legal and all.’ He laughed at Scott’s face. ‘His past you know.’ 

‘I’m so pleased to know.’ The boys jumped as the Sheriff appeared in the door. ‘Hey Derek,’ the Sheriff grinned at Derek. ‘Ready for the game?’ 

Scott fell off his chair as he turned to see Derek sitting on Stiles’ bed. Stiles laughed and then leapt on top of Derek. ‘When did you get here Dude?’ Both Scott and the Sheriff groaned as Stiles tried to kiss Derek and ended up licking his cheek instead.

‘Don’t call me Dude,’ Derek growled, trying to maintain his balance on the edge of the bed with a six foot teenager in his lap. ‘I’ve been here long enough to listen to you two nuts. Great hearing you have.’ He pointed at Scott. ‘What are you two doing anyway? That show,’ he pointed at the screen, ‘is dumb you know. It doesn’t reflect werewolves well and ..’ Derek lost his balance when Stiles started squirming in his lap and toppled onto the floor.

The Sheriff burst out laughing. ‘I’ll get some beer and chips. See you down stairs shortly.’ 

Scott groaned as Stiles had kicked him in the back as he landed on top of Derek on the floor. ‘Its only a show and it’s OK. Some really good-looking teenagers in it Dude. Not as good as our pack though. And they obviously haven’t met my Sourwolf and his eyebrows.’ Stiles grunted out through his laughter as he tried to kiss Derek. ‘We like two of the male characters and decided they should be in a relationship. You know … together. Like we are. ’ Derek rolled Stiles off him and sat up.

‘What characters?’ he snorted. ‘Are you two kidding me? You’re writing fan fiction? Seriously?’ He started laughing. 

‘What’s wrong with that?’ Scott glared at Derek. ‘We were trying to follow the storyline. But they’re talking about knotting and I’ve never done that. Have you?’

Stiles groaned. ‘Scott. Don’t ask my boyfriend that. Maybe it’s not a real thing. You’ve just giving him something to laugh about.’ 

Derek grinned. ‘Nope and yep. And, seriously, it’s fan fiction. You don’t have to follow the story line. You write your own version. What you want to see happen. Would have thought you two would have figured that out.’

Stiles and Scott stared at him. ‘Huh?’ they grunted in unison. Derek fell back on the floor laughing. ‘Oh my God, you two are twelve aren’t you? I’m rethinking my choice of boyfriend.’

‘Wait a minute!’ Stiles yelled, ignoring all comments and concentrating on Scott’s question. ‘Are you saying knotting is real but that you haven’t done it yet?’ 

‘Yep, and yep,’ Derek jumped to his feet. He stretched a hand down to help Stiles up. 

‘Knotting? Is that what I think it is?’ the Sheriff appeared in the door. Stiles and Derek both turned beet red and Scott started laughing.

‘Way to go. Caught by the Sheriff.’

The Sheriff came further into the room. Scott turned white when he saw his Mom behind the Sheriff. ‘Mom. What are you doing here? You didn’t hear that, did you?’

Melissa smiled sweetly. ‘So knotting?’ she said. ‘Care to explain, Derek. I think John and I need to know what our sons are getting up to with their significant others.’ The boys gave her horrified looks. And Derek coughed looking down at his shoes. 

‘When they’re 30… or maybe 40,’ the Sheriff muttered ignoring his son’s glare. 

‘No no. I don’t think we’re doing that, nah. Nothing to learn here.’ Stiles started babbling. ‘Dad, you and Derek will miss the game.’

John eyed his son. ‘That’s all right son. This sounds interesting. So Derek – knotting?’ Derek was eyeing the open window, looking like he might run for it until Melissa moved past John to sit on the bed, blocking his escape route. ‘You know I watched a show on wolves the other day,’ the Sheriff continued from where he was blocking the door, as Stiles and Scott both groaned.

‘It was fascinating, talked about scenting and it did mention knotting. Said it happened with a wolf’s mate, is that right? Now mating – that’s interesting too. Is that a thing?’

Scott nudged Stiles. ‘At least it’s not at the dinner table Dude.’


End file.
